Forgotten
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: M-21 came to with a heaving gasp, and his heart slammed in his chest as he found himself in an enclosed space, the hum of machinery all around him.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: M-21 came to with a heaving gasp, and his heart slammed in his chest as he found himself in an enclosed space, the hum of machinery all around him.

Uh, general word of warning, this isn't my usual tone.

Woooow, this hurt to write. D:

Thanks to Dogmatix for the concrit! 8D

After a bit of thought, I realised it was a bad idea post this fic to the collection post if I wanted to continue this later. Sorry for the spam!

* * *

**************Forgotten**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

M-21 came to with a heaving gasp, and his heart slammed in his chest as he found himself in an enclosed space, the hum of machinery all around him. His head ached as well as other parts of his body, and he could smell blood.

What had happened? Where was he? He couldn't remember and he struggled to calm himself, to even out his breathing as whatever he was lying on suddenly started to slide him out of the machine.

It wasn't doctor Crombell standing at the controls, but that didn't make M-21 feel any better. Why didn't he remember anything? The man was blond, his hair loose and falling past his shoulders, but it was obvious he was another scientist, from his labcoat to the way he wasn't even looking in M-21's direction, his attention more on the readings in front of him.

"Hm?" As if he'd heard his thoughts, the scientist glanced up, sending him a smile and M-21 stilled, trying to appear as compliant as possible.

"Ah, good, you're awake; the others will be glad."

Others...? More scientists. M-21 closed his eyes briefly before swinging himself upright - or, he would have, if the scientist hadn't placed a hand on his shoulder, signalling him to stop. He flinched, not sure what he'd done wrong.

"Rest for now," the scientist murmured. "You were injured heavily in that fight, and even with your healing ability, you're going to be feeling weak for a while."

Didn't he always? But M-21 held his tongue. And where was M-24? He wasn't in sight, but M-21 couldn't ask, so he could only hope that his comrade was all right.

The door on the other side of the labroom hissed open, and the scientist turned to glance over his shoulder. "Ah, excellent timing," the scientist said, sounding a lot warmer to whoever had entered. "He'll be fine so long as you don't do anything strenuous."

"We can do that," was the light reply, and M-21 didn't recognise the new person's voice. "Counterstrike?"

M-21 didn't know what that was, but he was sure it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"So long as you don't cheat," a second voice said, sounding indifferent.

"Hey, I do _not_ cheat," the first voice huffed, "do I, M-21?"

M-21 blinked, startled at being referred to. And shit, how was he supposed to answer that?

The scientist moved away just then, and M-21 could finally see the two men who had been talking. On the right was a black-haired man, who had a white stripe that ran partially through it, while the man on the left had long purple hair that was tied back in a ponytail. They weren't dressed like scientists, but they didn't look like agents either.

They _were_ passingly familiar though, and M-21's breath caught in his throat as he realised why they were. DA-5. If the reports he'd read were accurate, then the black-haired man was Tao, the hacker, and the purple-haired man was Takeo, the sniper. What were _they_ doing here - and why were they acting as if they knew him?

Takeo and Tao were still looking at him, and M-21 belatedly realised he still hadn't answered Tao's question.

Tao snickered, waving a hand, coming closer. "Ah, it's fine. We'll play when you feel up to it."

"_If_," Takeo corrected with a shake of his head. "You cheat."

There was something far too wrong with this situation, and all M-21 could do was stare as they approached.

Tao peered down at him, a small -teasing?- grin on his lips. "Jeez, M-21, say something - you look like you don't recognise us or something."

"A-ah." But, he _didn't_.

That made Takeo and Tao's gazes sharpen and he twitched, not wanting their attentions on him.

"Boss?" Tao demanded, both Takeo and Tao whirling towards the scientist for answers.

The scientist frowned (and how was he DA-5's creator?), watching him closely. "M-21," he said carefully, "what's the last thing you remember?"

The last thing he remembered? That would be... "We had just been given orders to go to South Korea."

"'W-'." Tao sucked in a breath, his eyes wide, and M-21's heart clenched. He had accidently been informal, not saying M-24's name, and with everything that was happening, he should have been _paying attention_ but that reaction... No._ He couldn't_.

"Where-" he choked out before he cut himself off, turning his face away, clenching his hands into fists, trying to keep his shaking to a minimum. He couldn't ask. He had _no right_ to.

"M-21..."

"Tao, Takeo, if you could leave us for now?"

"A-ah, right, Boss."

"Sir."

M-21 heard their shoes clicking on the tiles, and he didn't move when the door hissed shut, trying to keep as tight a control on his emotions as possible.

The scientist breathed a sigh. "I'd ask you what questions you have, but you won't ask them, will you?" There was a short pause. "Well, I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Frankenstein, and I have absolutely no affiliation with the Union."

He was finding it difficult to breathe through his closed throat, but he could still hear perfectly. That didn't make any sense. What was he doing here? Why wasn't he - What had happened to -

"You have been living here for the last number of months, and as for M-24... You already know the answer."

Yes, he did. Somehow he did.

Doctor Frankenstein didn't say anything for a few seconds. "I can show you to your room, if you wish."

...He had a choice? No, that had to be a lie. A test to see what he would do. But if doctor Frankenstein was telling the truth... Maybe he would try out just how far the leash went. Later. Once he could think straight.

"I - yes," he said, hating the shake in his voice, how weak he sounded.

"If you'll follow me."

M-21 swung himself upright on the table, pushing past his pounding headache, the dizziness, the ache in his shoulder, and the other shredding ache in his heart. He slid off the table and trailed after doctor Frankenstein, trying to keep his head up when all he wanted to do was numb his mind and not think. But he had to stay sharp; if this was a trap, a test…

The shiny pristine lab walls gave way to a spacious house, but there was something in the air that M-21 couldn't place that...put him at ease somewhat, and he couldn't help but feel wary about that. There were drugs in the air? Was that how he had been kept here? But he would have known, if he noticed it now, if he really had been here for several months already.

They went up a flight of stairs, and doctor Frankenstein led him to one of the doors. "This is your room," doctor Frankenstein informed him, watching him for a second. "We'll be downstairs, if you need anything."

M-21 watched him leave, waiting until he was gone from sight before approaching his door. It swung open easily, and M-21 stepped in, closing it behind him.

The room was spacious just like the rest of the house, far more spacious than he had ever had at the Union. At first glance, it looked untouched, but there were signs of it being lived in - a drawer that hadn't been completely closed, a suit that was draped over the foot of the bed. And a mobile sitting on the table, a set of keys next to it.

He would investigate that later. Because all he was going to do was curl up on the bed and try his hardest not to think about M-24.

xOx

"Boss!"

Tao and Takeo were on their feet when Frankenstein entered the living room, while everyone else was seated around the table. He nodded to them, waving for them to sit. They did after a moment's hesitation, but Tao's restless energy couldn't be contained, his fingers constantly drumming on his knee.

"How is he?"

"He's...how I remember him being when he first entered this house," Frankenstein said, picking his words with care. Wary, unsure of himself and hurting. "At the moment, he's resting in his room; I haven't re-examined him yet, so I don't have any conclusions for how or why this happened but..." Seeing how his amnesia had occurred just after their battle with the Union agents, there was probably a connection between them.

"We'll see in the morning if this is temporary or permanent," he continued, seeing the acknowledging nods around the table, "and what M-21 decides." There wasn't much else they could do apart from that.

xOx

M-21's head was still hurting when the morning sun woke up him, the headache beating in time with his heart, but it was less than it had been the day before. His body also felt better, healing at a far faster rate than what he was used to. Which...was proving that doctor Frankenstein had been telling the truth when he had said it had been several months since he had first arrived here.

Taking a breath, M-21 rose to his feet and went to pick up the mobile. It wasn't familiar to him, something he hadn't seen before, but his fingers knew what to do, unlocking it without a problem. The date that flashed up at him made him pause as he ran his fingers over the scratches, the signs of wear. That was something that could easily be manipulated though.

The call records were the first thing M-21 checked, and while he didn't recognise the names...he felt as if he did as well. The records went back months, and when M-21 searched for the contacts list, he could see Tao's and Takeo's pictures next to the unfamiliar names. Fake names... There were six names altogether in the list (none of which were M-24), each one with a picture next to it and M-21 stared at each one, but while he recognised three of them, he didn't _know_ them.

The last thing M-21 looked at were the messages. 'Hey, we'll be out in a couple of minutes.' 'Something's happening at KSA. Again.' 'Can you buy milk too? Forgot to put that on the list.' There was an argument that involved insulting his own and 'Regis'' hair.

They didn't seem like the things he would send, and maybe this was all an elaborate lie created by doctor Crombell, but at the same time... He sighed, setting the phone down.

M-21 wanted to dig around some more, but his body demanded food just then, and after a second's deliberation, he left the room.

Finding the kitchen wasn't hard (his body knew where it was), and M-21's hands wandered towards certain cabinets. He let them, wondering what he would end up eating.

He lifted his head when he heard the door open, and saw...'Rai' enter the room.

M-21 just watched him as he puttered around the tea machine, ignoring his presence.

He wasn't entirely sure if he should greet him, or wait until 'Rai' said something first (and hope 'Rai' told him his real name), but the situation was solved when 'Rai' began to talk as the tea machine started up.

"If you can't remember us," 'Rai' said softly, "trust what your heart tells you."

A-ah? M-21 was left standing there as 'Rai' then left with his cup of tea.

Trust what his heart told him? It told him he _hurt_ but... He hadn't felt a single shred of unease the entire time he had been here, not the deep-pitted kind he was used to at the Union. He'd thought that had been because of drugs, but he _knew_ the tang and bite they left in his nose and system, and that wasn't what he was smelling here. This was...

Home.

_That_ was what his heart was telling him.

M-21 stared down at the ramen packets his hands had picked out, his fingers playing with one of the corners. This was his home? Then, what did that make the other people who lived here?

Comrades.

Family.

His stomach clenched at the thought of calling anyone else his comrades, but…that was what his heart wanted to call them. What he had maybe been calling them before he had lost his memories. It would explain why they had looked so affected by his loss.

M-21 sucked in a breath, shaking his head. If these people really were his comrades, then…he would try to trust them. That was what his heart wanted him to do.

* * *

Written for the prompt, 'If you can't remember, trust your heart over your mind.'

Jeez, writing wary!unsure!M-21 is _weird_ after everything I've been writing lately.

Aaaaand this is why I write domestic, fluffy stuff all the time for this fandom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: M-21 came to with a heaving gasp, and his heart slammed in his chest as he found himself in an enclosed space, the hum of machinery all around him.

* * *

**Forgotten**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

The instructions on the ramen packet seemed easy enough to follow and M-21 double-checked what he had to do while the water boiled, scrupulously watching Rai through his hair as he sipped his tea.

Once the ramen was ready, M-21 poured the pot's contents into a bowl, cleaned the pot and put it on the dishrack. It only took a second of digging around to find the chopsticks, and after that, M-21 started to make his way back to his bedroom, not wanting to bump into anyone else.

Except he did, into a short white-haired kid ('Regis') who halted in his tracks at the sight of him. "M-21-" 'Regis' cut himself off, staring at the bowl in his hands.

He studied the boy's reaction, not saying anything. Was he breaking some sort of rule?

'Regis' didn't say anything for a few seconds, his expression flickering between a variety of emotions that M-21 couldn't keep track of them all. "A-ah, you're...taking that to your room...?" 'Regis' asked, in a far too measured tone.

He _was_, but given that reaction... "I'm not supposed to...?"

"Uh - well," 'Regis' stammered, obviously flustered as he glanced away. "It's not-" 'Regis' breathed in, visibly collecting himself. "The houseowner prefers that we don't create a mess," he explained.

Ah. M-21 peered at his bowl. That shouldn't be a problem. "Who's the houseowner?" The faster he found out who held power in the house, the easier it would be for him.

"Wh - Ah." 'Regis' gaped at him for a brief second before his expression smoothened out again. "Frankenstein," he said before blinking and then glancing at M-21, uncertainty in his eyes. "The blond man...?"

M-21 nodded to show he knew who 'Regis' was talking about. So doctor Frankenstein was the houseowner; it wasn't that much of a surprise, considering.

'Regis' stood there in the hallway, obviously uncomfortable by the way his gaze couldn't settle and how he shifted his weight (and there was something in the way that he moved that M-21 couldn't quite place, not with the little that M-21 had seen of it and there was something about his looks…). There was a small slump of his shoulders before 'Regis' straightened himself again, gazing at him. "I'm Regis."

Huh. M-21 hid his frown. Not all the names on his phone were fake? "You know mine," he replied evenly, side-stepping the issue if he had gone by another in case Regis had known him by that name. And he would need to find out if he had and what it was.

"Y-yeah." Regis' expression flickered again, before he gave M-21 a small nod and started to walk towards the living room.

M-21 watched him leave before turning to return to his room.

xOx

Finishing off the ramen didn't take long, and M-21 wasn't sure if he had been expecting _something_ -a flash of memory, some sort of familiarity, his stomach telling him this was his preference- but there nothing.

He didn't think he'd created a mess, but he cleaned up around the bowl anyway. He stared down at it for a few seconds before deciding to take the bowl down straight away - if doctor Frankenstein didn't like mess and checked on his room...

M-21 wouldn't press that, not after being explicitly told about that rule, but maybe he could push at other boundaries. He glanced at the suit at the foot of the bed before heading towards the cupboard, hoping to find something else to wear. There didn't seem to be, more of the same suit lining it.

No waistcoats? M-21 frowned at that. His tastes in clothes had changed? Had he really changed that much (he must have, to consider these people _family_)?

Closing the cupboard, M-21 eyed the suit at the foot of the bed before walking over to it. If that was the only - huh. There was a black wallet sitting on top on the suit, almost the same colour as the jacket - it would explain why he hadn't noticed it straight away (though, with what he had been - M-21 shut that thought away with a grit of teeth before the wave of pain crashed over him again).

He picked it up, flipping it open. There were notes stuffed in there and he couldn't help but stare as he counted it up. Where had he gotten all this money from? Had he stolen it? He couldn't have - he wouldn't have left his wallet lying in the open like that.

There were cards inside as well, and he pulled a black one out. "Kim Chin-Mae," he read, sounding the name out. The next card had a picture of him on it, the same name there in raised characters. So this was the fake name he was using here.

M-21 slipped the cards back into place and tucked the wallet into his trouser pockets. It might come in useful later.

After making sure it wasn't in danger of accidently falling out, M-21 picked up the jacket, slinging it over his shoulder. The mobile caught his eye again, and M-21 pocketed that as well. That seemed to be everything...

M-21 picked up his bowl, the set of keys, and headed downstairs again.

The living room was a lot more crowded than it had been when M-21 had left it. Everyone barring Takeo and Tao were there, seated around the table.

"Are you going out?" doctor Frankenstein asked him, and he nodded.

"Yes, doctor Frankenstein."

Regis hissed at that, his eyes going wide, and M-21 finally placed what his red eyes _meant_. Noblesse. He was sharing a house with a - _multiple_ vampires? Were 'Seira' and 'Rai' also noblesse?

"A-ah, haha," doctor Frankenstein chuckled, his voice sounding strained. Had he done something wrong again? "Frankenstein. Just Frankenstein will do."

Oh. Why would...? He wouldn't question it. "All right... Frankenstein."

Frankenstein tilted his head at him. "Do you have your phone with you?"

So they could phone him back when he wandered too far. Of course. "Yes, I do."

"All right," Frankenstein said, and then turned back to whatever he was drinking.

...He wasn't going to ask where he was going...?

Regis was still staring at him, but M-21 turned away and started to clean his bowl. No-one said anything while the water ran but it didn't make M-21's skin itch as it could have - no-one had been talking when he'd entered the room either.

Once he was done, the bowl clacking on the dishrack, M-21 turned back to the group, and gave a short bow. Their responses were what he expected them to be (Regis reacting, Frankenstein watching, while 'Rai' and 'Seira' seemed to be indifferent), and he scooped his jacket up and slipped it on before leaving the house.

xOx

M-21 had no idea where he was going. After one block had turned into two and there hadn't been a call telling him to return, two had turned into three, and M-21 eventually just kept going. There weren't that many people around, so he didn't have to suddenly change direction to avoid them.

The jacket felt strange on him, almost constrictive, and M-21 was constantly having to move his head so that his hair stopped falling into his face. Why had he let his hair grow so long? It would be distracting in a fight (that couldn't be the reason why he had been so injured, could it?), but it was another small clue that it really had been several months since he had first arrived in South Korea.

When M-21 found himself nearly walking into a metal gate, he stopped his musing, wincing at just how much his mind had wandered again. He looked up at the building whose grounds he had been attempting to enter, and then stared in puzzlement, wondering why he had just tried to enter a school.

He shook his head at that, stepped away, and started walking down the road again.

xOx

There still wasn't anything familiar to M-21 -none of the shops, scents or people- but he kept walking, still half-expecting the phone call, ordering him back. But maybe he was being watched, his reactions being monitored.

And there was nothing he could do about that, only keep going.

His heart was starting to hurt though, his stomach beginning to turn while his headache throbbed.

M-21 took in a breath, his legs starting to feel shaky for some reason. Was there something here? Something engraved so deeply in his memory that it still affected him when he didn't have it?

His breath caught in his throat as the only one answer for what could affect him so much came to him. M-24. Was he near where - His heart lurched, and M-21 could barely stop himself from bending over and clutching his chest. But he had to know - he couldn't run away, not from this. Biting his lip, M-21 started following where his heart was telling him _not_ to go.

It eventually led him to a dilapidated building, and M-21 just gazed up at it, feeling the sick dread in his stomach. He vaguely recalled the address -it was the front of a Union building that had fallen out of use years ago- but it didn't make any sense to him. Why had M-24 come here? Or _had_ he come here? Maybe he'd been brought - ordered to.

Ordered to come here to die.

Everything was screaming at him to leave, to run in the opposite direction, but he forced his legs forward, ignoring the buzzing in his head. He was struggling to breathe again, but he kept going, trying to find something, anything about M-24's fate.

The place was a mess, debris strewn everywhere, slabs of concrete laying haphazardly in piles or against the wall. Some of the lights were still miraculously working, and M-21 used them to navigate his path. There was less guesswork involved here, only an essentially straight corridor for him to travel down.

Finally, M-21 saw a lone bulb illuminating an elevator at the end of the corridor, and he slowed to a stop at the sight of it, feeling like he wanted to be sick. That was it. There was something about the elevator.

M-21 pushed himself forward, his legs shaking with every step. The elevator still looked like it was in working order, the buttons lit up. If he remembered correctly (which was ironic, given the situation. He couldn't help but snort at that) the eighth basement floor was where the experiments had happened. It seemed to be the mostly likely place to go. But when M-21 pushed the button, nothing happened. He frowned, trying again.

Still nothing.

M-21 stared at the door for a few seconds, considering his options. He could backtrack, try to find the stairs, he could force the door open, or he could slice his way in; finding the stairs would waste time, forcing the door open would be easy enough, but slicing the door with his claws would be a lot faster.

It would depend on if he wanted to risk exposing himself, in case the cameras were also still working.

But it had been years since the building had been used (unless that was a front itself) and M-21 didn't want to take his leisurely time, not when it involved his comrade.

Transforming his nails to claws was second nature to M-21 -

but he froze when the back of his hands suddenly itched, and he whipped his hands up to see what had happened. His hands were covered in silver fur -the same shade as his own hair- and his claws weren't black, but white, far shorter than what M-21 was used to, only double the length of his human nails. They were stockier though, looking less likely to snap under pressure.

W-what? How had his physical transformation changed so much? He should have guessed he'd gotten stronger, what with the increase in his regeneration, but that didn't explain the change. Unless it changed the more he improved (But how had he improved? That should have been impossible!)?

M-21 shook his head. He could deliberate later - right then, the door had to be sliced to pieces. Preparing himself, M-21 slashed the door, surprised at how little resistance the metal put up, giving as if he'd attacked a tin can. He stepped back at the pieces fell with a clang, echoing around him like a gunshot.

He only hesitated for a second, listening for anything moving, but there wasn't anything to hear. Vaguely sure that the coast was clear, M-21 leaped down the shaft, barely feeling the impact when he landed. His body really was stronger than he last remembered.

M-21 gagged as soon as he landed though, the stench of blood permeated the air as if it was _made_ of it. What - what had _happened_ here?

He glanced around, trying to collect his thoughts. The elevator roof had been torn apart, like something had blasted its way through from the outside in. Just like he had done. The doors... They were open, but they didn't fit like they should, deep indents in either side of where the doors parted.

There was a massive pile of rubble in front of M-21 that reached from the floor to the ceiling, one wall caved in beside it.

M-21 stared at that, _knowing_ that was where - why. Why had - M-21 was trembling as he took a step forward, barely able to lift his feet, his breath coming in short gasps.

Had he been here when M-24 died? Or had he only found out later? His mind was awhirl with so many questions and he just couldn't _think._

"24..."

A wracked sob ripped its way out M-21's throat as he fell to his knees, and he made no attempt to stop his stream of tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**: M-21 came to with a heaving gasp, and his heart slammed in his chest as he found himself in an enclosed space, the hum of machinery all around him.

Set post-season four.

Thanks to Kaelin who just lets me ramble at her for hours on end! XD; As well as helping me keep pre-series!M-21 as pre-series!M-21. orz;;;

* * *

**************Forgotten**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

Takeo watched Tao pace up and down the living room.

"He hasn't called yet," Tao muttered.

"We know."

Tao turned on his heel, running a hand through his hair. "He would have-" Tao winced, his hand falling to his side, and then he continued pacing.

And that was exactly the problem. The M-21 they knew would have phoned any one of them now, just to check in so he wouldn't worry anyone - being out of contact for this amount of time either meant that person had been caught up in a fight or been kidnapped.

But that was the M-21 they knew. The one who knew them back, who they'd fought alongside and lived with for months now.

This M-21...wasn't. Even the brief glimpse Takeo had seen of M-21 in Frankenstein's lab was enough to tell him that, and what Regis had described...

Takeo hadn't given much thought about the person M-21 used to be - that was in the past and they were no longer in the Union. They used to talk about their experiences in the Union, he, Tao and M-21, sharing stories about what had happened, what had been done to them, what they had done. It had been an affirmation almost, saying that it _had _happened, and talking about it with people who knew and understood that same feeling and experience.

It was something they used to do regularly, but they eventually stopped, talking about the children instead, or tales of what had happened at the school, or Tao was building something new and wanted to chat about it or test it out.

They'd all changed and they hadn't realised it, not when they were all moving together.

But now that M-21 was no longer standing with them, finding that he'd taken a few steps back...

"Hey, I can-"

"_No_, Tao," Takeo said, shaking his head, knowing what he was going to say. "You aren't hacking into the security systems to find out where he is." No matter _how _much they all wanted to know.

"But-"

"Tao," Frankenstein said, cutting through their argument without raising his voice. "I know that you're worried, but if we resort to spying on him..."

They would lose his trust.

Tao sighed. "I know but..." He closed his eyes, slumping. "I'm just worried he's not going to come back," he whispered.

That was what they were _all _worried about.

"We can't force M-21 to stay here," Frankenstein said. "Doing so would only drive him further away."

Tao made a guttural noise of frustration before he continued pacing.

The doorbell rang and Takeo turned to look at the intercom. M-21 had a key, but if he hadn't brought it with him…

Frankenstein went over to it and then stared at the screen. "Ah…"

That didn't sound like-

"Principal Lee!"

"Can you let us in?"

Ah…

xOx

Everything about M-21 hurt. His throat felt raw, his headache still hadn't gone away, and his wounds had started to ache again.

He swept his hair his hair away from his face, just sitting back and gazing blankly at the...grave, he supposed he should call it. He closed his eyes, breathing a weak chuckle.

"You probably think I'm an idiot," he muttered, not opening his eyes, "crying for you like this. When I've already cried for you." He had to have. He wouldn't feel like this if he hadn't. M-21 took a shuddering breath. "But, I don't - you know I can't-" His throat closed up, and he couldn't get the words out. He bowed his head, his hands clenched into fists on top of his knees. "I have to keep going; I have to keep living, so I can find our names." Alone. It _hurt _saying that, his heart aching at the thought.

He sat there for a couple more minutes, letting his mind drift, trying not to think about anything, before he slowly got to his feet. He stared at the grave. "Goodbye, my comrade..."

M-21 turned away and started to walk back to the elevator, idly wondering just how long he had been there for. There wasn't a way to see the passing of time, not when he was so deep underground, so he dug into his pocket and pulled out his mobile.

...Ah, shit.

He'd been here for _hours _and -

_Fuck_.

M-21 stared at his mobile, not believing what he was seeing. He didn't have a signal. _He didn't have a fucking signal_. If he had been uncontactable when Doctor Frankenstein wanted to talk to him-!

M-21 chanted a litany of curses in his head as he dashed towards the elevator, leaping up and kicking off the walls to reach the right floor. He had wanted to push to see just how much freedom he truly had, but if they thought he was being downright disobedient, they would kill him.

He sped towards the entrance but slowed down as he neared it, expecting to be surrounded as soon as he stepped outside. But when he peered out around a corner, there wasn't anyone waiting there.

Cautiously, M-21 slowly brought his phone out of his pocket again and checked his signal. He had one now, but... He didn't have any missed messages or calls.

What...?

He had been out of contact for hours and they hadn't checked on him? Didn't they care? He wasn't who they thought he was anymore, essentially a complete stranger, and they weren't worried about him planning anything or deserting them?

He stared down at the phone before he shoved it back in his pocket.

Doctor Frankenstein had said that he wasn't connected with the Union (with _that _kind of lab hidden underneath a house? That took connections and money) and M-21 still wasn't so sure; he was still a scientist either way: someone who experimented on people, someone who tore apart a person's body and played with their insides like a toy. But if he had the choice of the Union and someone who seemed to actually give him some freedom, M-21 could see why he had chosen to stay with him.

But...what had happened to the Union? It had to still be around (taking it down would be impossible), and had they really just let him go like that?

No. They wouldn't have. He carried their secrets in his very body, as well as had some knowledge about what they did, even if he was just a low-level agent.

They would have only stopped searching for him if they thought he was dead.

M-24... M-21 glanced at where he had come from. Had M-24 made it look like they'd both died so he could escape?

He leaned against the wall, taking a steadying breath. If M-24 had made that kind of sacrifice for him, he wouldn't waste it.

Cautiously, M-21 approached the entrance, but he still couldn't hear anyone there. When he eventually stepped out, no-one came out to greet him.

Still keeping an eye out, M-21 pulled out his mobile, looking through his contacts list. He supposed he should update Doctor Frankenstein that he was returning, just in case. When he found 'Principal Lee', M-21 dialled that number.

...Wait. 'Principal'?

M-21 frowned as he heard the tone ring. Principal. As in a school? Was that why his feet had taken him to Ye Ran high school? Doctor Frankenstein worked there?

"_Hello?_"

He shook his head, getting rid of his distracting thoughts. "I'm coming back now," he said. "I'll be back in..." He trailed off, not entirely sure how long it would take him.

"_I'm glad to hear that; dinner should be ready soon, but there's no need to rush._"

M-21 blinked, a frown tugging at his lips. "Ah, all right."

"_Is there anything else?_"

"...No." M-21 hung up, and stared at his phone. Doctor Frankenstein _still _wasn't asking about what he'd done or where he'd gone.

Did Doctor Frankenstein really trust him that much? What had…the him with memories done to earn that? M-21 put that thought to the back of his mind; he had to remember how to get back, which considering how distracted he had been when he'd gotten here...

He sighed and started walking.

xOx

It took a minute for M-21 to open the door to Doctor Frankenstein's house but when he stepped inside, the scent of warm food wafted straight to him. That wasn't the only thing his senses were telling him though, a burst of laughter echoing around him. In front of him. The voices were higher than Regis' – M-21 wasn't sure if that meant something. The house sounded a lot more crowded than the last time he had been there.

"Haha, we should probably go home now!" a male voice said, and M-21 frowned, trying to place it. It wasn't one he'd heard before, the person sounding younger, and M-21 glared at the wall, realising how stupid he was being - if stumbling across M-24's grave had barely stirred his locked away memories, nothing else would.

Four brats bustled into view, two girls and two boys, and M-21 eyed them, wondering if they were students from Doctor Frankenstein's school.

"Ah, mister!" the straight-haired girl exclaimed at the sight of him, and M-21 frowned. They knew him? Though, it made sense, if they visited the house regularly – they didn't seem uncomfortable moving around in it.

"Hey, you said he was sick!" The red-haired boy span around, pointing at Tao. Except, he didn't sound angry; M-21 couldn't place what the tone was though.

"Ahaha, well, you see…" Tao said, lifting a hand to rub at the back of his head, one corner of his mouth quirking up.

Tao seemed to have the situation in hand, so M-21 shoved his way through the kids, ignoring their surprised exclamations.

Doctor Frankenstein wasn't in the living room -though Takeo, Regis and 'Rai' were- so M-21 continued further into the house. He hadn't made it far before he heard the door swing open again behind him. M-21 turned around and saw Takeo approaching him.

"M-21," Takeo said, nodding at him.

"Takeo." What did he want?

Takeo sighed, glancing back at the door. "Tao will be coming soon," he said, turning back to him. "Do you want to…talk? We'll try to answer any questions you have."

M-21 stared at him. Why was he offering that? Though, it was fairly obvious – even though he and Tao were part of the DA-5, they were still modified humans, just a better calibre than he was. And…he needed as much information as he could get; Takeo and Tao's opinion would be less biased than Doctor Frankenstein's.

He nodded, and M-21 didn't fail to notice the flash of relief that flitted across Takeo's face.

"Your room?" Takeo asked, and M-21 found himself staring again. Takeo was…asking for his opinion? What… What had happened to make someone from the DA-5 treat him like an equal?

"Yeah…" M-21 replied, still watching Takeo carefully, trying to understand what was happening. M-21 led the way to his room, expecting to feel the usual prickle at the back of his neck at being followed, but he didn't; he still felt on edge, but not as bad as he normally would have.

It wasn't long until they were joined by Tao, who flashed him a grin as soon as he entered.

"How you feeling?" Tao asked him once they'd settled – he leaning on the wall, Takeo sitting on a chair and Tao perched on his desk.

"Fine," M-21 said, covertly glancing between the two. Small talk like this, especially between modified humans like them… It didn't happen.

Tao chuckled at his answer, scratching his cheek with a finger. "Sooo, do you have any burning questions you have to ask?"

He had a _lot _of questions, but since he was with Takeo and Tao, there were was one thing he wanted to know. "Why are you two here?" Where was the rest of the DA-5? Why were they following the orders of Doctor Frankenstein and not Doctor Aris?

Takeo and Tao shared a look. "Uh, it's…because of you," Tao said, a small smile on his face.

Because of him…?

Takeo nodded. "The DA-5…" He closed his eyes, letting out a breath. "We're the only ones left of it."

That – who had the power to take them out? It couldn't have been him, obviously, but M-21 couldn't think what the possible connection could be.

"Yeah," Tao said, continuing from Takeo. "We were about to leave here when you asked Bo – Frankenstein if we could stay." Tao quirked a grin at him. "Obviously, he said 'Yes'."

That… That didn't make any _sense_. "I asked-" a _scientist_ "-and he _listened _to me." A failed, modified human. Something so completely beneath him.

"Yeah," Tao said again. "Boss isn't – well, he _is_ a scientist first, sometimes, but he's not like the ones at the Union. He…cares about us, in his own way. _Him _- Rai too." Tao lifted another grin in his direction. "We all care about each other here," he said softly.

"Even the noblesse?" M-21 scoffed.

Tao blinked at him. "I j – oh." He opened and closed his mouth a few times before Tao settled on humming. "What do you know about noblesse?"

He snorted. Not a lot; he was a low-level agent, after all. "They're vampires," M-21 said, trying to recall the titbits of information he'd been told. "They call themselves noblesse."

"That's…not exactly true," Tao said carefully. "'Noblesse' is actually a title. And only one being can have that title." Tao gave a small shrug. "As for them being vampires… They're not like the vampires that regular people think of – but we're kinda wandering now, unless you wanna know the details?" Tao peered at him.

Huh. M-21 wasn't that surprised he was wrong; then again, he didn't seem to find himself caring about anything in that particular moment.

But that didn't change anything; Takeo and Tao were still trying to tell him that a scientist and nobles cared for him. He snorted, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Why do they care?" What had happened that Takeo and Tao could think a scientist _cared _for them, other than being a source of data? Their experience with Doctor Aris couldn't have been that different from his and Doctor Crombell's, could it?

…Shit. He'd been too careless. _Distracted_. (It didn't – he should have been paying more attention.) Doctor Frankenstein _had his data_. He had to go down and change his details before Doctor Frankenstein noticed anything!

It was Takeo who spoke next. "We've fought alongside each other," he said, adjusting how he was sitting. "We've saved each other's lives, protected each other, supported each other…" He shook his head, gazing at M-21. "It doesn't what we are, not anymore. Not here."

It didn't matter? "You expect me to believe that?" he said, keeping the incredulity out of his voice.

"Not really," Tao said, that small smile that didn't seem to leave his face still there. "If you told us," -Tao gestured to himself and Takeo- "we'd see each other as comrades-"

M-21 froze at the word.

"-and be living peacefully under one roof with a bunch of nobles and a scientist…" Tao chuckled, leaning back, one leg kicking out. "Yeah. And that's before you told us we're _happy _with this life, having a regular job, stopping children bullying each other and protecting them…"

Stopping children bullying each other. Protecting children. Did that mean they worked at Ye Ran High School? And if his own feet knew the route as well, did he…? Did that mean he was also…

Takeo glanced at the clock in M-21's room. "We should go downstairs," he said as he stood up. "Frankenstein likes keeping a schedule for dinner."

M-21 filed that piece of information away as they left his bedroom.

* * *

Thanks to Silver Bullet-Wolf25 for reminding me about the kids!

…Yeah, like I said, there's only so much angst my brain can take before it needs lightening up.

Haaaa, wasn't expecting this of Tao. And the start originally had Tao suggest they phone M-21 to check where he is, but that got cut because it dragged the scene/was repetitive. Which, yeah. Haha… orz;;; Good thing it didn't happen!

…Wow is it weird to have M-21 refer to the kids as 'brats'.


End file.
